I'd Pick You But
by messymind
Summary: Just a short somewhat fluffy piece to help me through the break.


I'd Pick You...but

The full moon shone in the night sky its beams playing off the deck of the Jolly Roger, causing small pockets of light to form and giving reprieve from the darkness of night, it looked like something almost akin to a fairytale, the irony of it not lost on Emma as she let out a sad smile. She always seemed to end up with him or him with her, it was like they were cosmically drawn together whether they liked it or not. The humor in being drawn to Captain Hook was not at all lost on her but they were a dangerous combination...weren't they, she questioned silently to the night sky.

"Lass?" He asked as more of a question than a statement "If you keep showing up like this people are going to talk." Hook's voice came out of cabin as soon as he heard footsteps on the deck, his face cracking a mischievous grin as he came up from below flask in hand "What brings you here in the dead of night? Not that I mind," he paused eyebrow raised "especially if you're going to tie me up..again?"

Emma couldn't help but smirk at him, her eyes catching his for the briefest of moments before they quickly shot down to the deck.

Hook could tell that something was weighing on her mind but maybe that was just the rum talking, but again perhaps she was really just a figment of his imagination and the rum , her eyes cast up again to meet his, no she was real and she was radiant, she actually made his breath hitch in his throat. The moon was playing off her blonde locks making her look almost angelic "You're just in time; I was just about to feed my pets."

She choked on her breath "With what rum? Wait...You have pets? Since when?" she shook her head in disbelief

"No bread, you fool" Emma then noticed the small basket dangling from his hook "and yes, well not really...these two bloody swans down here. I made the mistake of tossing some leftovers one day and now I can't bloody get rid of the two varmints, much like you I guess, they too can't seem to get enough of me, must be my good looks and charm although in your case I'd like to think its other things like my sword skills and such." The sparkle in his eye and the faint sound of lust in his voice was not lost on her.

Emma watched as he tossed the bread over the side and took the offered flask as he handed it over, with the flask in hand she let out a small grimace. She was unsure if she would ever get use to the initial burn from the pirate's rum, not that she'd get the chance. "I think I'll pass thanks."

Hooks eyes washed over her, she was like an oasis and he what was he? A man who had spent far too much time wondering the desert in search of it? He longed to take solace in her again, maybe even, could he ever find peace, be a happy? He supposed if it was at all possible it would be Storybrooke's saviour that would be able to save him from the black pit he had walled himself up in for so long. His eyes finished travelling her form and sought to catch hers again. It was not lost on him that she was avoiding his gaze. Although things had been slightly awkward between them upon their travels in search of Cora's heart and since the epic battle that had done some serious damage to the town.

Hook's mind flashed back to their time in Wonderland. Charming had been weary of letting the two go together but Emma was persistent that he stay and keep Henry, Snow and the town safe. They had given into each other there. The tension had built up so much that their mutual desire was like a live wire, only waiting for the smallest spark to set it off. They had been wondering around Wonderland for what seemed like days but then again it was always hard to know the passing of time anywhere in enchanted realms. The emptiness that the dark curse had caused all the lands was almost depressing. These lands were once rich with imagination, color and wonder. They had infuriated each other during the search, traded quips and barbs, each trying to best the other.

The rain had started up quickly, so quickly that they hadn't had time to take cover. They ran quickly to a small set of stone ruins that looked like it had once been a large arch.

"I hate you so much." Emma had lunged at him but slipped in the mud at the same time. Hook had caught her as her body twisted and they found themselves locked in an almost romantic brace, a dance if you would. Hook supposed it was only fitting seeing as the two of them spent so much time dancing, well metaphorically anyway.

Thunder clasped somewhere in the distance and their eyes met. Much to Hook's surprise it had been Emma who had closed the gap first.

Hook's arms had caught her and she had quickly glanced down to his lips and back to eyes and then like a woman possessed Emma had placed her hand on his cheek as her lips crashed into his. The fire erupted then and their tongues battled for dominance, their hands going nowhere and everywhere all at once, as they sought to take in every inch. Clothes were quickly discarded then and the two came together.

Afterwards as she lay in his embrace, hair fanned out across his chest the flames from the fire he had started, after the first, or was it the third round they had gone danced off their bodies. All the things Hook had said during their thrusts played over and over in her head. Surely they were just words in the heat of the moment, it was just the lust and desire talking, wasn't it? But she had returned the sentiments too. Questions were rampaging her mind.

Hook was letting his fingers get lost in the tangle of tresses that now covered him like a blanket. She was bloody brilliant, a minx and yet tender at the same time. The fire she had started in him was enough to melt the frozen pits of his heart and his soul, but what did this mean for them now? Hook opened his mouth "Should..." but was cut off by another searing kiss

"No, not now, can't we just enjoy this, not label it or us or analyze everything, there will be plenty of time for that when this is over." Emma said kissing him again, and again for the fourth time she started the embers of desire in both their bellies

The conversation had never happened though, sure there had been plenty of stolen moments, fiery kisses but now he found her here on his ship looking like her heart was about to break.

Emma took a deep breath. He was exquisite, she hadn't been able to erasing the burning memory of his body on hers since they had returned, his scent still seemed to engulf her no matter how many showers she took and the ghost of his lips on hers was an ominous presence, haunting her every moment. Even Neal kissing her could not erase her desire for the pirate.

She looked up quickly from the deck of the ship to meet his eyes. "Neal is leaving town..." was that joy that flickered in his eyes "he wants Henry and I to go too..." only to quickly be replaced by horror "He doesn't want to be around Gold...errr his dad, I don't think he can get over the magic or that he killed his mother, he wants us to be a family ."

What was she saying, was she leaving town, her family, him? He knew she was still talking, her lips were moving but there was no sound reaching his ears. Agony was starting to tear him apart, oh my gods, did he love her? Sure he liked her, she was his match after all, had bested him numerous times, his body ached with desire .. but love...oh my gods he did...he loved her."

"...it's probably the best thing for Henry though and it's not like you would want that."

"Want what?" he interjected

"Shit Hook, were you not listening to anything I just said?" "You make me so ANGRY." She spit the words out "I guess I should choose Henry's needs, I'd pick you but it's not like you're going to settle down "

Angry burned up "HOW DO YOU KNOW."

Her face went blank. "So what you want to settle down, help me raise Henry, he needs a father, get married, be a family and have more..." her voice trailed off ..

"What if I do?" he yelled back at her. What was that did he want that, he never imagined ever wanting kids let alone having a family, but he was fond of Henry wasn't he? And he loved Emma it was true. Isn't that what you did when you loved someone?

Shock and hope crossed her face "Do you?"

"What if I do." It was softer this time, more of a statement and his eyes met hers

"I'minlovewithyou." The words jumbled out of her mouth so quick that he wasn't even sure he heard her.

"Aye lass I told you that you'd make a bloody brilliant pirate, you've already stolen my heart" did he just say that? She was already softening him; he'd be a bloody sodden fool by the time she was done with him.

She laughed at him then the distance between them closing as if by some higher source.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere with that bloody wanker, you belong to me" he whispered in her ear

Emma kissed him then and when the need for air became too much she pulled away. "If you'd been listening you'd had know that I had no plan to leave, that I had already chosen you, I will always chose you."

"Do you really want to give Henry siblings?" he asked; "Do you even think I could be father material?"

"Well I guess we should have asked that back in Wonderland, but we'll find out soon enough." Emma's eyes found his afraid of what might be there, but all she found was love, and desire as the truth of her words hit him. He pulled her even closer then and just like that the fire between them melted any ice that was left in both their hearts as his lips crushed into hers.


End file.
